


And We Could Be Enough

by Francestheturtle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ahhh sorry this is sad, Break Up, Divorce, F/M, Ficlet, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francestheturtle/pseuds/Francestheturtle
Summary: Eliza is breaking.  Alexander is useless.I was doing some writing practice and figured I might as well publish it for shits and giggles.





	

"Alexander, I... isn't this enough?" She hated the way her voice broke. She hated how vulnerable she sounded. She hates how he has opened her heart.

_She hates him._

No, that’s not right. She hates how she loves him. She loves him with all her heart and she knows, even though she pretends not to, she knows his love lies elsewhere...

"Liza, this has been a long time coming, I really do care about you, you know? I tried to make this work and I know the timings bad, with the baby on the way and all-" Her sudden choked sob cuts him off.

"Shut up for once will you Alex." She's so frustrated. He looks as though he's going to start babbling excuses again but something in her tone must have clued him in. Small mercies. "Just go. I'm done."

Something is breaking inside her. He goes. He takes one last lingering look at her, bites his lip and leaves. The door of their little house in the country shuts. His car starts up. She breaks. Hot tears fall down her face, her sobs echo through the empty house. She feels like she being pulled apart, drowning in her memories. He's in the kitchen, making her pancakes on the first day they've spent in the new house. He's sliding the ring on her finger at their wedding. She's telling him the big news, she's pregnant. She's pregnant. Alex is gone. She feels numb, broken, drained. She falls asleep right there, on the living room floor, wondering if it's possible to die from a broken heart.


End file.
